Lonely
by Paigeolivar4
Summary: Lovino thinks he isn't wanted since everyone likes his brother better. Until the cheerful new teacher comes into his life. -bad at summary's :P
1. Chapter 1

I'm alone. Why? Because everyone loves Feliciano, my twin, but no one loves me. Leaving me alone. But who can blame them. Everything that's bad is always my fault.

Everyone hates me. They have a reason to. It was my fault that mom committed suicide. Everything is ALWAYS my fault. Why? Because I'm fucking useless and unwanted! That's why. I shouldn't have even been born in the first place. Everyone would have been much happier if Feli was an only child.

Anyway, since my fucking mother's death Feli and I were shipped over to live with our grandpa. Haven't seen our father since.

The last thing he told me before we left? "I hate you. You should just die." He whispered it in my ear as he was hugging me farewell. Yeah. Damn bastard. I WAS FIVE!

Of course now I understand. Feli and I are already 17. It's been 10 years but it feels like just yesterday. The way he hugged me so warmly that I actually felt loved, then he goes and ruins it by whispering THAT in my ear. Just before he let go he gripped my arm as tight as he could. It left a mark that stayed for weeks.

But, I deserved it. I deserve everything thrown at me. I deserve to die.

-0.0-

I woke up to sun in my eyes thanks to SOMEONE opening my curtains! Bastard.

"Ve~ Fratello! Wake up fratello! You're going to be late if you don't leave soon!" I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by that damn sun!

"Dammit…" I grumbled and slowly stood up and made my way to the bathroom to get ready to school. Before closing the door behind me I managed to hear Feli run into the kitchen and start talking to grandpa about his fucking potato bastard boyfriend who was giving him a ride to school again.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. Well I look like crap. My dark brown hair was sticking up in all directions and my curl hung lazily on the right side of my head. Not to mention the dark ass bags under my eyes.

I stepped into the shower and got ready for school. Once I was done getting changed I sat at the table with my grandpa and started eating breakfast.

"Good morning Lovino" I nodded back at him even though he couldn't see me from behind his news paper. He didn't seem to really mind though.

Grandpa doesn't hate me like everyone else. But he certainly prefers Feli a hell of a lot more. He barley even recognizes I'm there if Feli is present. Speaking of Feli, he's a dumb bastard so he doesn't even know how to hate someone. But when I snap at him I can tell he's scared of me.

I just so happened to take a quick glance at the clock and the wall and noticed it was already 8:05. School starts at 8:15. DAMMIT! I ran out the door with my bag over my shoulder and toast in my mouth.

" Bye Lovino!" I ignored my grandpa and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. The school was at least a 15 minute walk. And that's if you were speed walking.

Breaking into a full out sprint, I continued eating my toast that was in my mouth. I glanced down to pull the bread out of my mouth and when I did I ran into something. HARD!

I fell back and landed on my fucking ass. Damn bastard! "Hey you fucking bastard watch where you're going!"

Looking up I noticed bright green eyes towering over me. "C-CH-CHIGGGGIIIIIIII!" Letting out a very manly battle cry, I crawled back up against a fence. "B-B-BASTARD!"

Apparently the man found something funny about all of this because he was laughing. My face started to turn bright red. Dammit! "Hahahaha! You look like a tomato!"

Did… he just…. Call me a tomato? Did a GROWN MAN just call me a… tomato? I stood up and raised my fist in front of his face, which was rather hard to do considering he was at least a few inches taller than me. "Bastard! Now I'm going to be late because of you!" He gave me a very innocent stare, which pissed me off even more!

"Don't give me that look you bastard! You made me fall over! Now I'm going to be late AND my breakfast is on the fucking ground!" I looked down apologetically to my piece of toast. Poor toast. Unwanted. Just like me.

The man I had been yelling at gave me grin that seemed to sparkle, and I don't know why but it pissed me off! "Stop smiling bastard!" I looked at my watch and grabbed my head. "Chiggiii! I'm going to be late! I don't have time to deal with a bastard like you!"

I ran off. When I glanced back I noticed the bastard was still standing there, smiling at me. Fucking creep.

-0.0-

I made it to my first class. (English)Five minutes late. Dammit. Luckily Mr. Kirkland was too busy arguing with Alfred to notice me walking in late, so I managed to sneak in without being caught. Everyone else in the class was too busy talking amongst themselves to even notice I had walked in.

Glancing around the room I noticed Feliks texting on his phone. I quickly got tired of watching him text and looked over at Mr. Kirkland and Alfred who were still arguing.

"I told you it's Mr. Kirkland! Not Arthur, not Iggy, and NOT ARTIE!" "But Artie~" I scoffed. Alfred was so obviously flirting with the English teacher. He was madly in love with him. How Mr. Kirkland couldn't realize this is a mystery to me. Must be PRETTY dense not to though.

Watching them started to bore me though so I started to stare out the window. It was sunny and bright blue outside. A few clouds were wondering through the sky aimlessly. They had nowhere to go, they could go and do whatever they wanted. Stupid clouds.

My attention was quickly brought to the door when there was a loud crash and the door was knocked down. It was that bastard from that morning. Dammit.

"Bloody hell!" The man's tan skin and curly brown hair was glistening with sweat, his eyes were fierce and scanning the room, once he made eye contact with Mr. Kirkland he stopped looking around and started glaring.

"ARTHUR! You work here!" Arthur smirked and glared back at the Spaniard. "Well, if it isn't Antonio."

Antonio and Arthur walked up to each other, the Spaniard with his fist held in front of Arthur, who in return held a smirk on his cocky face and had his hand on his hip.

Alfred started to puff out his cheeks and pout. I glared at the two annoying men in the front of the room. Stupid bastards… they were fighting like morons.

It was when they lunged at each other with there fists held high that I got extremely pissed. "CHIIIIIGGGGGIIIIIII!" I head bunt the Spanish bastard in the back, which seemed to stop him. At the same time Alfred had tackled Arthur into a bear hug.

And so the fight ended and both calmed down. Alfred was fighting with Arthur again, which left me stuck with the stupid Spaniard.

He slowly got up and rubbed his back. I crossed my arms and nearly let my jaw drop when he smiled at me. Seriously, I just hit my head up against your fucking back! AND YOU SMILE AT ME!

Antonio tried to stand up straight as he started talking to me. "It's you… from this morning!" He flinched in pain when he finally managed to straighten his back out all the way. I smirked at my accomplishment to make the stupid bastard feel pain AND get my revenge from this morning.

"Bastard! That was for being stupid!" The bastards grin only grew and his eyes softened slightly as he stared at me. Let me tell you, it was FUCKING CREEPY!

"W-what? Stop staring bastard!" He noticed he was staring and looked away. A blush started to crawl onto his face.

Yeah. That's right Bastard. Go on and realize how fucking creepy you are! Apparently he realized he had somewhere he needed to be, because when he looked at the clock he sprinted out the door. "Bye!" He disappeared out into the hallway after smiling and waving goodbye. Creep.

-0.0-

By the time I walked into my second hour class I wanted to shoot myself. That Spanish bastard was my new fucking Spanish AND math teacher! I had him two classes in a fucking row! Who even teaches SPANISH AND MATH! What kind of combination is that anyway! BASTARD!

"I'll be your Spanish teacher and for those of you in my next class I will also be your Algebra 2 teacher! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! You can just call me Antonio though!" Stupid bastard had the most idiotic smile across his face. Pisses me off!

"Please start off by practicing the basic greetings with a partner!" Had he been talking the whole time? Ohh… bastard.

I looked around the room and guess what! Everyone was already paired up! Except ME! Which can only mean…. "I'll partner up with you since there's an odd number of students!" Ohh joy.

Stupid bastard decided to take the seat next to me AND pull it closer! How close do you need to be just to talk anyway!

"Hola!" Great… damn bastard just HAS to smile and be so god damn happy all the fucking time. His eyes even light up when he smiles! Idiot…

"Hola…." I watch in amusement as his face slightly falls. "You can't just copy me! You have to respond in a different way! And sound more happy~"

I glare at the idiotic moron before me. Does he really think I'm that stupid? I'm Italian! From South Italy! Of course I already know Spanish! Dumb bastard!

"I already know how to speak Spanish bastard!" Antonio's eyes widened.

"You do? Prove it~" "Usted no me cree? Bastardo!"(You don't believe be? Bastard!) This man is a complete moron! Stupid bastard! Shut up and leave me alone dammit!

"You speak Spanish?" Nooooo I don't!(sarcasm) Of course I do! You are such an idiot!

"Spanish, Italian, and English." Antonio looked amazed. It's not like it's that big of a deal. But it is good to know I have at least one quality better than my brother…. At least I can speak Spanish as well as English and Italian so HA!

"That's amazing Lovi~!" I stared at him with my eyes wide open. "What did you just call me?" I know I must not be hearing right. It was probably just my imagination.

"Lovi~ Your name is Lovino~ So Lovi is a nickname~" Oh how I hate this guy. He's almost as bad as that potato bastard!

"Don't. Call. Me. That. EVER!" Antonio put his hands up defensively but he was still smiling.

"But why not Lovi~?" I made a very manly scream before jumping out of my desk and on top of the Spanish bastard.

"Shut up!" Choking him on the floor was going rather well until the class started staring and I let go of my hands around his neck to look at them. "What are you looking at!" A few girls smiled and blushed but everyone eventually looked away.

I looked back down at my pray who I apparently was straddling. My face turned a bright red and I jumped up off of the innocently smiling Spaniard.

"B-B-BASTARD!" The bell rung and some of the students exited the classroom. The rest who had Antonio for math next just sat at there seats and waited for everyone to get there. I crossed my arms and sat back in my seat, ignoring the bastard who stared at me as he got up off the floor and brushed himself off.

-0.0-

Math went fairly well. I just sat there the whole time and listened to the bastard talk. Once it was over and I stared packing my things up to go to lunch, however, the damn bastard decided to fucking TALK to me!

"Lovi~ Want to have lunch with me~ I can help you with math! I couldn't help but notice you have an F in this class! Was the other teacher that bad?" It wasn't the teachers fault dumbass! I just don't understand all the fucking numbers and symbols! Jackass!

"No way in hell!" It was just my luck that as I was about to leave Feli and his potato bastard boyfriend noticed I was in there and decided to stop by.

"Ve~ Fratello! Want to have lunch with me and Ludwig ve~?" Shit. No way would I ever eat with that potato head! Dammit! He's worse than the Spanish freak! I looked back at said freak, who was smiling happily and watching us. Bastard.

"S-sorry Feli! I already agreed to eat lunch with THAT bastard!" I pointed at Antonio and watched my Fratello's eyes light up.

"Ve~! Fratello! Your dating Antonio?" "Hell no!" I snapped back. Sorry Feli, but I don't date idiots. I noticed Feli's expression drop, but he was still same old happy Feli, just the sparkle in his eyes were gone.

"Well have fun~" Feli left with his potato bastard. I looked over at the grinning Spaniard walking toward me.

"Ready for lunch!" The bastard sat down at a random desk. He let a paper bag fall onto the desk.

"I have to go order lunch from the cafeteria." A sparkle lit up in the bastards eyes.

"We can share mine! I have enough for two people!" I wouldn't argue with a free lunch. That is, as long as it isn't something completely and utterly repulsive. But anything is better than cafeteria food.

"Sure, whatever." I took a seat down next to the Spanish bastard. He scooted closer to me so that our desks were slammed up against each other. He pulled out something from the paper bag and that's when I saw it.

Beautiful. It was beautiful. The color so bright, I couldn't wait to place my lips on it and take a bite.

There it was. A tomato.

**Author's note:**

**Such a dramatic ending (cliff hanger?) right? Hahaha well~ please review and comment~**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help but stare at the luscious tomato the bastard was holding out in front on me. I looked back up at Antonio who was staring at me with a tomato in his mouth. I gulped and grabbed the tomato out of his hands.

Placing the tomato on my lips I opened my mouth and took a bite. Flavor swam into my mouth as the juice trickled in. It was heavenly. I let my eyes flutter shut.

My thoughts of the tomato were quickly disturbed by the bastard who had been staring at me the whole time. "You like tomatoes?"

Like? I fucking love them! "M-Maybe! What's it to you tomato bastard!" I smirked and continued eating my tomato. Sadly, I ate the tomato all to quickly and it was gone. I frowned and whipped away the juice that had started to drip down my chin.

I turned to the smiling tomato bastard who held another tomato in front of my face. I snatched it from him and he laughed.

After about five tomatoes I sighed in content. It had been so long since I had had a good tomato. I glanced over at the Spaniard next to me who was still eating his last tomato. Once the bastard finished eating his tomato he turned and smiled at me.

As the idiot kept smiling at me I couldn't help but noticed some tomato juice that was on the side of his mouth. Something about him not noticing it pissed me off. Dammit!

So, without thinking I reached over and cupped his face. He looked at me with his eyes open wide but I didn't care. I was too busy staring at the fucking juice!

I used my thumb to wipe across his mouth, successfully cleaning off the annoying spot of juice! It would be a waste to wipe it off on something, so instead I licked it off my finger.

I looked up at the tomato bastard who was staring at me with a blush across his face. I began to blush just looking at him blush. "What the hell tomato bastard! Is it a sin or something to wipe off tomato juice and then eat it!"

"A-ah…no.. ..but….. that was on my mouth and…. Uhh…" Ohh… realization is a bitch… everything is fine until you actually realize what you just fucking did!

"I didn't want to waste perfectly good juice dammit!" My face became ten shades deeper. Damn bastard. I glanced at the moron and noticed he had a huge grin on his face. Great…

"That's true Lovi! Tomatoes are too good to waste!" Well… at least he understands…

The door to the classroom swung open and Mr. Bonnefoy and Mr. Beillschmidt burst into the room. Bastards.

"ANTONIO! It really is you! This is so awesome! The Bad Touch Trio is back!" Oh great…. Just what I need… MORE idiots…

"Oui! Antonio! We missed you!" The group of three idiots joined into a big group hug. How great… I wonder if they would notice if I left?

The bell rung. Yes! ESCAPE! Like the Italian I am, I managed to run passed the group of dumbasses and not get caught. But wait… next I have the worst fucking class of the day…. Cooking. Why is it so bad? 1. The French bastard is the teacher. And 2. I may be Italian but I lack the skill of being able to cook….

-0.0-

Everyone was at their cooking stations. At each station there's a group of four. Lucky as I am, my group consists of Kiku, Yao, and oh! Guess what! It's the fucking potato bastard!

To make it worse, kiku and Yao are a couple! I feel like the third wheel hanging around them! Not to mention it's even worse when there's a potato next to you! Fucking potato. Why did he even bother taking cooking class! Dammit!

Right now we're in the middle of making some dumb cake. I'm in charge of cutting up the strawberry's. Yup. That's right. Our group is stuck with fucking strawberry crap. So, the cake is going to be covered in pink fucking frosting! It's too girly!

But I keep cutting these shitty strawberry's. Why? Because I need to pass this class! I have a C. So cutting up shitty strawberry's and putting them in a cake and decorating the cake with them will help my grade. Of course there's no way in hell I would be caught dead eating this shit. Not to mention I cut myself about ten times already so it's probably going to taste slightly like iron.

Who gives a fuck. Dammit! I just cut myself again! "Mon chere… your fingers are covered in bandages**… **Why don't you try mixing the frosting and Ludwig can cut the rest of the strawberry's. Oui?"

Normally I wouldn't let that potato bastard take over anything for me. But I really don't want my hands to be completely covered in band aids…

"Fine…" I switched places with that potato sucker and started to mix the frosting. Since it's just mixing with a spoon I think I should be okay. At least I'm not as bad as Mr. Kirkland…. When he tried to prove that he could cook one time he ended up blowing up the oven and causing a fire. It was hilarious.

-0.0-

We finally finished making the cake. But now I'm stuck with a giant ass piece of it. I have five minutes to get to my next class but I don't want to be seen with this girly shit. So, what do I do?

I noticed Antonio walking down the hall so I run up to him. "Antonio!" He turns around and smiles at me. The bastard. "Here!" Seeing as how I didn't want to even look at that shitty cake again I stormed off to class. On my way down the halls I heard him yell a 'Thank you Lovi~' in his stupid ass voice. I kind of felt a little proud though. After all I did KIND of make it. And he was HAPPY, about something I did… soo… yeah…. Shut up.

-0.0-

Oh great. 6th hour. Shit. It's fucking music. Learning how to play piano sucks, especially when you have a loud ass Austrian up your ass about it. Damn Mr. Edelstein! I don't care about how to play Mozart!

Of course every time I told him that he told me to listen to him show his depression through the fucking piano and after about five times of going through that I decided to give up and just play the damn thing. It would have been so much easier to do that if I had at least SOME talent though, like Feli.

-0.0-

7th hour. Dammit! Because of some shitty mess up in my schedule I'm stuck in sewing class. First off it's the stupidest class ever invented! And the fact that I'm stuck in here is even worse! Theres only four guys in here other than me!

Feliks is one but I'm not even sure if I'm able to count him… another one is Toris but he's in here because Feliks forced him to. Of course Feli is fucking in here! It's FELI! And the last guy is Ivan. Who scares the shit out of me. He just sits there smiling at everyone and let's out this scary as hell aura around him!

Plus there's the scary teacher for this class who always has a frying pan ready to be pulled out at any second. Ms. Héderváry only ever really pulls it out when the stupid albino bastard comes in here and disrupts the class though.

Oh. Look. Were making pillows today. Yay.

-0.0-

8th hour. Almost there! This class and one more! Then I can get out of here!

Shit. It's finance. More math! Why did my schedule have to get so fucked up! Plus this bastard Mr. Zwingly has a sister complex or something I swear! She's in this class too and if someone so much as looks at her in the wrong way he'll pull out either a gun or some fucking peace prize and threaten to beat them up or shoot them!

Who threatens to beat someone up with a peace prize anyway! They got it for peace! And where the hell does he pull that gun out from!

-0.0-

Finally! The last class! It's shitty chemistry but it's not so bad since the teacher is that albino potato bastard. And yes, the albino potato bastard is the potato bastard's older brother. The world sucks, I know.

At least he doesn't teach anything. He just get's side tracked with how awesome or unawesome something is, and our tests are always easy shit that's common sense. So I'm okay with it.

My friend Matthew is sadly always brought into the albino bastard's conversations. And Matthew honestly LIKES being with the guy! He fell head over heels in love with him. And I know the albino creep feels the same way. I'm not even sure why they aren't going out yet though.

I thought 17 was the age of consent or something gay like that. And Matthew is already 17 so it's just stupid and it's pissing me off watching them flirt but never actually going out! I want to just go up and punch that dumb ass albino!

…But if you think about it going out with a teacher is kind of….well….. he's probably waiting till they graduate or something stupid. Bastards.

-0.0-

YESSSS! School is over! Now I can just get home and listen to some music and-

"Loviiiiii~!" I turn around to see the Spanish bastard right behind me. Dammit. "Lovi! Thank you for the cake! It was really good!" He ATE it!

"Y-you actually ate it!" The bastard seemed a little shocked by this. Oh crap now he probably thinks I poisoned it or something.

"Si….was I not supposed to?" He actually ate that disgustingly pink piece of cake! It had to have been extremely sweet too! How could he manage to eat that!

"Umm…. You l-liked it?" A smile grew on the morons face. "Si!" I do NOT feel happy right now. Nope! Not at all! And the blush is because of how stupid he looks smiling like that! That's all! I mean it! …shut up.

"You look like a tomato again Lovi~!" He started to laugh and smile. Stupid bastard.

After walking for a while we went our separate ways. N-Not that I care or anything!

-0.0-

When I got home I couldn't help to notice a black car in our driveway. But we don't own a car…. Unless Grandpa bought one?

When I opened the door and stepped inside Grandpa was standing in the living room and Feli was sitting next to some man, smiling and crying. The man was smiling and hugging Feli.

I stared at the scene before me and walked into the living room. As I got closer everyone turned towards me. I looked at the man holding Feli. He had the same color hair as Feli and looked a few inches shorter than grandpa but still had a masculine build.

That's when it hit me. "…papa?"

**Author's note:**

**T.T I started the next chapter…. Family Reunion~ hahaha X3**


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at my father, who stared back with a blank expression. A wave of emotions hit me all at the same time. I was angry, yet happy, and sad, slightly worried, confused, but I was also terrified. What if he still blamed me for everything that happened with mother?

My father stood up and wiped Feli's tears away. I watched him as he walked closer to me. I wanted to run and hide. I didn't want to know the truth.

My thoughts stopped when my father put his arms around me in a warm embrace. Tears of joy started to swell up in my eyes. I slowly lifted my arms up to return the hug but stopped as he whispered in my ear. "Why aren't you dead yet? You're disgusting."

I froze, my eyes wide from shock. The tears of joy quickly transformed into tears of sadness, threatening to fall. What was I thinking? Why would I ever even possibly think of being loved or wanted? I should already be dead.

He let go of me and walked back over to Feli and grandpa. I ran up to my room and locked the door.

I fell to the floor. Disgusting. I'm disgusting. I shouldn't be alive. The tears in my eyes started to come crashing down. Reality is a bitch.

-0.0-

That night I stayed curled up in a ball in the corner. No one even remembered I was there.

Wait. Why am I shocked? It's to be expected. I shouldn't even be alive in the first place. It should have only been Feli.

I hugged my knees tighter. That's right. I have always been unwanted and useless. Disgusting.

-0.0-

It was Saturday. Not much to do when you don't have any friends. Might as well go for a walk.

I ran down the stairs and out the door. I stepped outside and started walking down the sidewalk. I stopped when I noticed a giant group of ants. They were all crowded together. They didn't even realize anyone could just walk on by and kill them all. Disgusting. Just like me.

Just as I was about to turn away and continue walking I noticed what they were all gathered by. It was the piece of bread that I had dropped yesterday after running into-

"Lovi~! What a surprise!" I turned around to face the bastard I had just been thinking about. "W-What do you want bastard!" I noticed the bag in his hands. Oh.

"I just came back from the store~ My house is just over there!" I looked over to where he was pointing, then realized he was pointing to an apartment building. "Want to come over! It looks like it's about to rain soon!"

I turned slightly pink. Being invited to someone's house? But he's a teacher… are they even allowed to do that?

"S-sure… b-but only because of the rain!" He chuckled and we walked over to his apartment.

-0.0-

"Ta da~" I looked around his apartment as he put his groceries away. First thing I noticed, turtles. He had a rather large tank of turtles in front of a mirror against the wall. Facing the other wall was a black leather couch that sat in front of a flat screen hanging off the wall above a fire place.

In between the t.v. and the couch was a green and black coffee table with an empty coffee mug on it. The walls were green and on the other side of the room across the door was a porch. Off to the right from the door leading to the porch was a dark brown book case.

Next to the entrance door way was the kitchen. There was a silver fridge, black counters, dark brown cabinets, a sink, an oven and stove, and a black island table. There was also a hallway that had two doors in it. Probably his bedroom and the bathroom.

"It's…. nice… oddly…." Antonio chuckled and plopped down on the couch after finishing putting up the groceries. "Glad you like it!" Great, now the bastard is smiling again. Even though he's ALWAYS smiling. Bastard.

How can some people be so god damn happy all the time?

I walked over to Antonio and sat next to him on the couch. "What do you want to do Lovi~?" I shrugged, not looking at him. "Anything. It's your house bastard."

Through the corner of my eye I could see him pout. "Then…. Want to see my tomato garden?" My head shot up and I turned to stare at Antonio.

"You have a tomato garden?" Antonio's eyes lit up.

"Si! It's in the back! Yesterday's tomatoes were from my garden!" We both stood up and started walking (rather quickly) to the porch. We walked outside and over to the small garden. It was beautiful. They were all red and delicious; they looked ready to pick at any moment.

It started to rain. "Ah! Lovi! Will you hand me that plastic cover next to your foot please?" I nodded and handed him the plastic cover.

I watched as he covered the tomatoes. I reeeeaaaaalllllllllyyyy want one. But I can't ask. There's no way I'll ask. So instead I decided to stare at him pleadingly. As Antonio looked over at me he noticed my pleading stare and smiled. "Want a tomato?" I nodded my head up and down as quick as possible, face turning pink.

The rain started to come down harder as Antonio grabbed four tomatoes. As soon as he grabbed them and put the cover back over the tomatoes we both bolted inside.

By the time we got inside we were both drenched. Dammit. I hate it when your wet and your clothes are all sticky. Pisses me off.

"Hahaha! That was fun, si? But now we're all wet…." No shit Sherlock. But I won't say that out loud. Because I want a tomato.

"Want to change into some of my dry clothes?" I nodded my head. As much as I'd hate to wear this bastards clothes, I really just can't stand the clingy wetness. It's annoying.

He disappeared around the hall to get some dry clothes while I waited near the turtles. Stupid turtles. I glared at the turtles.

"Hey Lo- What are you doing?" Oh. Bastards back. "What's it look like?" Isn't it obvious?

"Glaring… at my turtles?" "Yup." See? Even you can be smart if you put your mind to it.

Antonio smiled and continued what he was saying before. "Anyway. Lovi, the only clothes I have are going to be big on you…. But these pants should stay on if you tie them."

I looked at the clothes he handed me. Red pajama pants with turtles on them, and a black shirt with a tomato on the front. "Thanks…." I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"The bathroom is the door to the right! Feel free to use anything in there!" I nodded and walked into the bathroom.

I took off my wet clothes and started to put on the dry ones. The pants fit alright after tying them a little, but the shirt was fairly large. It could probably fit as I short dress…

I glanced around the bathroom. Green walls, white towels, a tomato and a turtle soap, tomato trash can, tooth brush with a tomato at the end, and a regular crest toothpaste. Not to mention the green shower curtain with tomatoes all over it.

He really likes turtles and tomatoes. I can understand the tomatoes but why turtles?

After gathering up my soggy clothes into a ball, I walked out of the bathroom. I noticed the tomato bastard was already changed into dry pajamas and was in the kitchen. His shirt was black and had an acoustic guitar on it and his matching pants were also black with acoustic guitars all over them.

"Hey bastard! What do I do with these?" I held up the wet ball of clothes. He stared at it blankly for a second. "Just toss them in the dryer. It's in the closet next to the turtles."

I looked over and sure enough, there was a closet next to the damn turtles. How did I not notice it before now? " 'Kay…" I tossed the soggy ball of clothes into the dryer and closed the lid, then shut the door and walked over to the tomato bastard in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I looked over his shoulder to see him washing the tomatoes off.

He finished washing them off and handed me two tomatoes. We made our way over to the couch and sat down. The tomato bastard turned on the t.v. to some random channel. I wasn't really paying attention; I was too busy eating my tomatoes.

Dammit. I finished my tomatoes already. I glanced over at Antonio who was watching the t.v.. I felt a shiver run up my spine. Damn. I'm freezing.

I looked back over at Antonio, who was now looking at me, smiling. "You alright Lovi?" I felt my face heat up. Bastard.

"I'm just tired stupid bastardo." He continued to smile at me.

"Alright Lovi~" The bastard stood up and disappeared around the corner and into the hall. He came back with a blanket. "I'm cold~ Lovi, Are you cold too?" I nodded my head and he sat back down on the couch, this time right up against me.

"Here! Let's share!" He wrapped the blanket around the two of us and huddled close. He started wiggling up against me, making me blush…. Who wouldn't!

"You're so warm Lovi~" He stopped wiggling and put his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes. CHIGI! What is this bastard thinking!

"G-get off!" My face was becoming bright red! Dammit!

"But you're so warm Lovi~" Stupid bastard started to hug me now. BASTARD! Shouldn't teachers, you know… respect personal space! Is he always this clingy?

I sighed and glared at a nearby wall. My face was still bright red. "Lovi~! Your face is like a tomato!"

"CHIGIIIIIIIIIIII! Bastard!" I stood up and made the bastard hit his head on the floor. Heh. Serves him right! Bastard.

"I'm leaving!" The tomato bastard stood up and started fallowing me toward the door.

"W-wait Lovi!" I sighed and turned around to face the moron. "I need to get back home. I'll see you Monday, okay Bastard?"

Antonio nodded, then jumped on me and gave me a hug. DAMMIT!

-0.0-

When I finally got Anton- I mean the bastard off of me I started walking back to my house.

When I got back I noticed Feli and his potato bastard boyfriend. They were kissing. I walked up to them until I was only a foot away and they finally noticed me.

"L-Lovino!" hmm? The potato bastard actually looks worried and embarrassed? What? Did he think I took pictures or something?

"Ve~ Fratello! W-welcome home!" I simply glared at the potato bastard and nodded before heading inside the house. I wasn't really in the mood to get in a fight. When I had been with Antonio I had forgotten about reality and just how worthless I am.

When I walked inside I noticed my father sitting on the couch, glaring at me. "H-hello papa…. Good night…" I felt pressured under his gaze, like I was suffocating.

"Where were you?" Why does he care?

"At a friend's house…" He continued to glare at me. I suppressed a shiver. I started to lose eye contact with him.

"A 'special' friend?" I started to blush deeply. There's no way that could ever happen! He's just my teacher! I couldn't!

"No. Just a friend." He chuckled and I lost eye contact for a second, glancing at the floor.

"Of course! No one could ever love you. Your repulsive. Disgusting scum. They're probably just pretending to be your friend since they feel bad for you. No one likes you, you're unwanted. Go die."

I closed my eyes tight. "Good night father." I nodded slightly in his direction and walked upstairs. He's right. I shouldn't exist. I should just die. Dammit…

**Author's note:**

**I hate his father's character. Want to kill him so bad! But I can't…. The story must go on… T.T Lovi~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey dudes! Umm yeah! So Antonio in this story is 22 sooo fresh out of collage I guess and yeah! Lovi is 17 so it's only like a few years difference~ Also, I apologize for having so many bastards and repetitive swears… I'm not very creative… -_- But I did try to mix it up a bit-ish~ haha well anyway~ On with the story! X3**

**-0.0-**

It was Sunday. It was my father and I alone in the house so I hid in my room. I didn't want to have to face him.

He was right about everything. I hate hearing the truth and reality. I want to at least pretend that someone cares about me. But he won't let me pretend. He hits me with reality every time I see him and I hate it.

So, I hide. I hide up in my room, in a little ball in the corner, listening to music while drawing a tomato.

At least I was, until my father came up to my room. Now I had my headphones out and was staring at him. I pulled my legs closer to my chest.

He let out a low chuckle. I flinched. "You know… I'm sorry." I looked up at him with wide eyes. Sorry? "I'm sorry that I ever made you. Well… helped make you." I lowered my head again.

"I thought you were dead since you weren't coming downstairs. What a disappointment to see you still alive and breathing." I gulped rather harshly. I should kill myself. That's what he's telling me.

"Here. A present for you." He threw something into the air, which I caught. There was a hand towel. Inside of it was a kitchen knife. I cringed at the sight.

"Go on. Test it out." I picked up the knife and examined it. "What are you waiting for? No one will miss you. It's your fault for everything. Especially your mother's death. So you should do us all a favor and die." I put the knife up against my wrist. I couldn't do it. I dropped the knife and started to cry. Useless. Unwanted. Disgusting.

"Pa… Papa… I can't do it!" I cried harder. I'm weak.

"Don't call me that! You're not my son! Filthy vermin like you are not related to me! You ruined everything! You're disgusting and useless! I hate you!" He walked up to me, grabbing the knife on his way.

My eyes widened in fear and I tried to back away but I was up against the wall and couldn't escape. He grabbed my wrist and held it in front of him. He placed the knife up against my skin and I started bleeding.

He slipped the blade across my wrist, smiling. I started gushing blood. I suppressed a scream and watched the blood trickle down my arm.

The small hand towel was thrown at me. "Die." And with that, he left. Leaving me holding a towel up against my wrist as it gushed blood.

I deserve this. It's my fault. Everything is my fault. I should just die. No one loves me and no one ever will. I'm unwanted scum.

I picked up the knife and slid it across my wrist. I started to laugh as blood started gushing out. It was funny. I lived so long for no reason. It took me this long to realize everything is my fault and no one will ever forgive me or love me. No one.

I could have sworn I felt a tear slide down my cheek. But that's impossible because I'm happy. I'll be doing everyone a favor. More tears started flowing down my cheek and I stopped smiling.

I fell over onto the floor and closed my eyes, hugging myself tightly. I want to disappear.

-0.0-

I woke up in the middle of the night and cleaned up my blood. The spots I couldn't clean out I placed my blanket over.

I looked down at my clothes. Disgusting. There was blood all over them. My filthy blood.

After I changed clothes I wrapped up my wrist with bandages and went back to sleep.

-0.0-

It's bright. Too bright. Will scum like me burn and die under such purifying light? I hope so.

"Ve~ Fratello~ wake up! It's time for school again~" He ran out of my room and I sat up. Great. Just what I need, school. Dammit.

I stood up and changed for school. Fucking uniforms. At least they have long sleeves and jackets. Wish they were black instead of blue though… Not that it will matter for long anyway.

Once I was done changing I left the house. Not even bothering to eat breakfast. No one said good bye to me today. They were all too busy talking to Feli and that potato bastard. Not that I care anymore. It's just that the little hope I had seemed to just vanish.

-0.0-

First hour again. Alfred and Mr. Kirkland stopped fighting rather early today so we are actually learning crap. Not like I'm really even paying attention… School is for helping you in the future right? So there's no point in me even being here since I have no future. Maybe I should ditch?

The door flew open and the tomato bastard burst into the room. "Arthur! How dare you try to kill me!" Apparently Arthur had no idea what he was talking about because he looked completely clueless.

"What are you talking about you git?" The Spaniard held up the deadly weapon, a scone.

"You tried to kill me by placing these in the teacher's lounge on the table didn't you! I ALMOST fell for it to! What if I had actually DIED!" Once again Arthur's cooking is discriminated against. Poor guy.

"How dare you! I simply put those out for anyone to take since I had made extra! They won't kill you!" The tomato bastard was about to argue back when Alfred popped up out of nowhere and snatched the scone from him. Alfred then…. Ate it!

The room was silent. Alfred actually ate… Arthur's scones? Call an ambulance!

"See? They aren't so bad! Hahahaha!" He's alright? And laughing? That kid has a stomach of steel or something.

Apparently Antonio was even more shocked then me. He just kept staring at Alfred, expecting him to roll over and die at any moment.

Arthur let a smirk make its way to his face. "Ha! See? They are perfectly edible! Thank you Al." Alfred grinned and hugged the brit with all his strength, which is a lot.

"No problem Artie!" When Alfred put Arthur down he was gasping for air and bent over. I ALMOST felt bad for him. ALMOST.

The Spanish bastard fell out of his daze and came back to his senses at one point in time through all of this because he was standing next to me smiling. Damn that smile. It's so bright and innocent, it makes me feel like rolling over and dying. I'm not worthy of receiving such a smile.

"Hey Lovi~" I subconsciously held my injured wrist.

"What do you want bastard!" He just smiled even brighter, I cringed. His bright green gaze was fixed on me, it was so pure that it hurt for filth like me to look at.

"Nothing~ I'll see you in class Lovi!" And with that he left. Left me alone. Even though there were other students in the class, I still felt alone. I wish I had my knife with me. I want to end my life, soon. But I want to at least die happy. It's my one wish. I want to die happily in a tomato garden, away from everyone. Alone.

I want the earth to just take me in and let me die painlessly and alone. Then I could go to heaven and be happy. I hope they have tomatoes in heaven….

-0.0-

Somehow it was already lunch time. I could have sworn I had just been in English class. Oh well. Since I didn't pay attention in math I'll probably fail the next test.

"Lovi~ Let's have lunch together again, si?" I looked around the room. Everyone had already left.

"Depends… did you bring tomatoes?" I watched as his smile grew even wider. Stupid bastard.

"Of course!" And so, we ended up sitting next to each other eating tomatoes again. "Hey Lovi~ What have you been thinking about~?" Death. Dying. When I'll die. How I'll die. The usual.

"Nothing important." It's not really. No one will care or even notice. Except my father. But he'll be happy when it happens. The least I can do is make him happy since he had to bring such filth into this world.

"I see….Hey Lovi~ Do you want me to tutor you in math?" I looked up at the bastard. What's the point in that? I'll be dead soon anyway.

"Sure." Might as well agree. Don't want to be stuck in the house with my father again. He puts way too much pressure on.

"Yay!" Wow. He's happy he get's extra work. Bastard.

-0.0-

The rest of the day went by rather well. Nothing important really happened. Except in sewing class we're learning how to make a dress. Seriously, how gay can you get?

Anyway, tutoring is everyday right after school at the bastard's house. EVERY. FUCKING. DAY. I was sort of spacing out when he said it so I just agreed without thinking. Damn bastard. When will I have time to cut myself in peace?

"Lovi~! Ready to go?" Said bastard came running up to me with a grin on his face. We walked back to his apartment in silence.

When we finally got there, (That silence was fucking killing me! It was so awkward!) We sat on the couch and pulled out my text book, paper, and pencils from my bag. Oh how I hate math.

We started out with something 'easy' which was hard dammit! What the hell is a square root anyway! "Then you just plug it in your calculator and tada~ the answer!" How was I supposed to know the calculator had a shitty button for it! Dammit!

"Make sense?" Oddly, yes. You're a good fucking teacher but there's no way in hell I would ever praise him so I simply nodded my head.

"That's good~ Here! Your prize is a tomato!" I stared at the tomato. Wait. I get prizes? Fuck yeah! Bring on the next question bastard!

And so the tutoring went a little like that. He would teach, ask a question, if I got it right I would get a tomato, if I got it wrong I would swear a lot and storm off, only to be brought back by him offering me a tomato anyway. Good times.

"Well, I think that's all for today Lovi!" I sighed and fell back into the couch. Thank god.

I looked over into his kitchen and saw a basket of tomatoes sitting on the counter. "Hey bastard. Since you are helping me and all, I'll make you dinner. But don't get too excited cause I suck at cooking and can pretty much only make pasta."

He looked at me a little surprised at first, but after a few seconds a huge smile started to form on his face. "Really Lovi! I'd love that!" He jumped on me and brought me into a tight hug.

"CHIGI! Get off!" With that he got off of me, still smiling. Moron.

"I'll help you~" We both went into his kitchen and got out the supplies. He started cutting up tomatoes and I stirred the noodles.

Once the food was done we sat down at the island table and ate. It was rather delicious if I do say so myself.

"Thank you Lovi~" A tiny smile appeared on my face. But it was gone as quick as it had come. The bastard stared at me for the longest time before squealing and embracing me into a tight hug.

"Lovi smiled! It was so cute I could die!" Stupid bastard! It's not like I CAN'T smile! I just don't WANT to! I started squirming and smacking him.

"Get off bastard!" "No~" "CHIGI!" Damn that fucking bastard! Get off! It's not that I don't like the contact. It's just, he hugs too tight. When he did let go however, I felt slightly sad since all the warmth from his body against mine vanished as well. Not that I was sad that he stopped hugging me! I was just cold is all! CHIGI!

By the time we were done eating it was already dark out and it was time for me to go home. "Bye bastard!" I waved good bye to him and he energetically waved back.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home!" "I'm sure!" And with that he sent me off with a smile. He continued waving until I was out of view.

-0.0-

When I got home I ran up to my room and sat in the corner clutching my knife.

He doesn't care about you! He hates you! Don't get the wrong idea dammit! I slid the knife across my wrist. The pain wasn't as bad as the first time, but it was still excruciating.

That night I fell asleep in the corner, my wrist still bleeding, hoping I wouldn't wake up.

**Author's note:**

**Must. Kill. Father! But I can't… T.T Please review~ X3 **


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday. Of course it's only fucking Tuesday. I hate Tuesday's. I hate everyday! But Tuesday's are the fucking worst! Why you may ask? Because you have to get through the terror of Monday only to wake up and realize it's only been ONE FUCKING DAY!

Dammit. Shit. Fuck. Where's that bastard! I need to hit something! My wrist hurts and I feel like I'm going to faint! This sucks!

"Lovi~" Finally! "Good morning Lovi~" Ha! There's nothing good about it moron! "You coming over again today?"

Say no. Say no. Say no! "Sure." Dammit! When he looks at me with those puppy eyes it's impossible to say no! Bastard!

"Yay!" Now he's smiling. Stupid bastard. And no. I am NOT blushing dammit! "Lovi~ you look like a tomato~"

"BASTARD!"

-0.0-

Antonio burst into my first class again. Only this time he was doing a 'surprise' attack on Arthur. Which failed.

As soon as he jumped at Arthur he was smacked in the face by Arthur's book. Needless to say he's now on the floor holding his face in pain.

I walked up to him and out my hand on his shoulder. "Hey dumbass…. Are you alright?" Great. Now he's looking up at me like a fucking kicked puppy.

"Lovi~" He jumped on he and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ch-CHIGI! Get off of me dammit! GET OFF!" I tried looking at Arthur for help but he was too busy getting hugged by that damn fat ass American.

The door was once again, knocked down, by the other two members of the bad touch trio. Francis and Gilbert. And I KNOW I did not just see Matthew blush!

"The awesome me is here! Don't worry birdie I've come to save you!" Gilbert just ran up to Matthew and started… rubbing their cheeks together? What the hell….?

"Oui! Mon chere! I heard screaming and have come to save you!" Francis walked up to Michelle and kissed her hand. Creep. Oh yeah…. NOW WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS DAMN BASTARD OFF OF ME!

-0.0-

The rest of the day was normal thank god. And right now I'm currently at the bastards house and he's making some lemonade shit.

Once he came back (with the shitty lemonade) we started working on math. Learning exponents and some other formulas.

When you think about it, you're really NEVER going to use this crap again! It's pointless shit! There was this one time I wanted help with my homework so I asked my grandpa to help and he stared at it for a good five minutes before handing it back to me and saying 'Who needs math anyway?'. Yeah. He really did that. What kind of guardian can't even help there kid with their homework! I was in 5th grade!

I looked at the sheet in front of me and could FEEL the bastards eyes on me, sure, you could tell he was smiling, but that just made it even MORE creepy! So, I'm staring at this fucked up math problem and apparently we JUST went over this 'distance' formula but it looks like it's in some unknown language and GOD would he just stop staring at me!

"Stop staring at me damn bastard! I can't think with your eyes all over me!" At least he looked away. Now I'm just staring at the stupid paper with no excuses.

I have no fucking clue what to do! Stupid math problem. All I want is the tomato! Is that too much to ask!

Since I'm pissed off, I decided to chuck my pencil at the wall and slump back down into the couch. "Lovi~ What's wrong? Can't remember the formula?" Bingo. Congrats bastard you won. Now shut up and give me a tomato.

"Let's take a break…." I nodded my head in agreement. Stupid math is making me go insane!

So we just sit there for a few minutes until I notice the bastard keeps glancing at me every few seconds. Eventually I get fed up with the idiot and snap.

"What are you staring at bastard?" I turn to look at him and our eyes meet. I start to feel a blush crawl up onto my cheeks. His eyes move slightly to my right and a little bit up and it hits me. He's checking out my curl!

"Soo… you and Feli have those random curls that stick out a bit… what are they for?" Bastard does NOT know what he's getting himself into! I start to turn a deep shade of red as he moves closer.

I move back and somehow my fucking hand slips and I hit my head! Dammit! When I open my eyes again he's somehow on top of me and he's deviously staring at my innocent curl! I'll kill him if he so much as thinks of touching it!

He fucking lifts his hand up and pokes my fucking curl! The shitty ass feeling of pleasure rushes over my body and a let out a moan.

The idiot who started this whole thing then looks down at me and realizes what he just fucking did! In a panic he accidently slaps his hand against my curl, sending another rush of pleasure over me.

"Ge..get.. nnh.. get o-off…nn" I stare up at him with my face flushed. We make eye contact and his face turns bright red. He quickly gets off of me and I sit up.

"I'm going to the bathroom…" I get up and leave to the bathroom, leaving the bright red (and he say's I look like a tomato! Ha!) bastard behind in the living room.

-0.0-

When I got back he was sitting on the couch curled up like a ball. "Hey! Bastard! What's wrong?" I walk up and sit down next to him. I should be the one in a bad mood right now! Not him dammit! And his face is still red!

"I'm sorry Lovi…." I stare at him and look into his watery eyes. What? Does he think I hate him now or something stupid like that?

"You didn't know bastard… so stop sulking." He sniffled and rubbed his eyes before resting his head on my lap.

I looked down at him and froze. His cheeks were still tinged pink and his eyes were closed. My face started to heat up.

My heart rate started to increase. What the hell is wrong with me! He's just being the big baby he always is so what's my problem! Push him off and storm out of the room! Why am I frozen! CHIGI!

I noticed his breathing suddenly get really slow and steady. Did he… fall asleep! On me! Dammit! Bastard!

I fell out of my frozen trance. Yes! Now I can lea- I looked down at his sleeping face. He almost looks…cute- I mean freaky! FREAKY! Him and his stupid ass chocolate brown curly hair and pink cheeks! If his eyes were open they'd be bright green and if he were awake I'm sure he would have a huge playful smile on his face! DEFINITELY FREAKY!

Damn him! Now my heart is beating out of whack! Probably because he's so creepy! DAMMIT!

Without even realizing it my hand started to move on its own and it started to play with the bastards hair. And damn! His hair is silky smooth! I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses?

What the hell am I thinking! And bad hand! Let go dammit!

My hand refuses to stop playing with the bastard's hair. So what? I don't have control over it! Shut up! I felt him move slightly so I looked down at him. He had a grin on his face and DAMN he looked cute! SHUT UP!

"L-Lovi~" I stared at the bastard. Is he… dreaming of me? I started to fidget and go slightly pink. Wonder what about…

Scratch that. Don't want to know.

Since the bastard doesn't seem to be getting up anytime soon I might as well leave a note before I go.

_Dear Tomato Bastard,_

_I thought you should know I'm taking one of your tomatoes with me. And you looked tired so I thought I would let you sleep so be grateful bastard! _

_ -Lovino_

After reading my note through a couple of times I gave it the okay and left it on the coffee table. Before I left I noticed a bag near the door that had 'Lovi' written on it. I looked inside and found the clothes I had left there the other day only know they were dry and clean.

I grabbed the bag and left.

-0.0-

The rest of the school week went by rather insignificantly. First hour I would always end up help stopping a fight between Antonio and Arthur, then I would go to my other classes. For lunch I would eat tomatoes with the tomato bastard and sometimes his bastard friends would join us.

Then I would go to more classes. By the way we finished the dress in sewing class. Feliks started wearing his around school, and sadly, he didn't look too bad in it.

Anyway, after school every day I would go to the bastards house to study. I got a few tomatoes out of it so I was happy. Then I would go home and sit in the corner. But no cuts. I haven't cut myself since Monday. Life has started looking up for me.

Right now it's Friday night. Last day of school for a while. Were on break for two weeks. I'm on my way back to my house from the turtle lover's place.

Stupid bastard. He wanted me to hold one of his turtles, but it bit me and I started bleeding. Fucking turtle.

When my house was in view I noticed someone standing outside. It was my father. He waved for me to come over, so I did.

He was smoking. "Haven't seen you in a while." As he spoke puffs of smoke would appear. I nodded.

"You been at your uhh... friends house lately?" I nodded again, my eyes kept getting drawn to the puffs of smoke.

He chuckled. "That so?" I took a small step back and nodded. He took a step forward and grabbed my wrist with his free hand.

He pulled up my sleeve and looked at the healing scars. "Why did you stop?" His voice seemed darker and I flinched as some of the ashes from his cigarette fell onto my wrist.

"Is it because of your friend?" I didn't answer, instead I stared at the burns starting to form on my skin. "Sick." I looked up at my father and met his gaze. "Can't even kill yourself? It's sick. Disgusting. Did you know everyone hates you?"

More ashes fell onto my skin. "Well… they do… we do… we all… hate you." He jammed his cigarette onto the surface of my wrist. I bit my lip and held back a scream. You could hear the sizzle as my skin started to burn.

He threw the cigarette onto the cement and walked inside, leaving me sitting on the sidewalk holding my wrist in pain.

**Author's note:**

**Spamano~ X3 DIE STUPID FATHER FROM HELL! Can't. Kill! Restraint…. Must stop myself… T.T **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hahaha well… had to re-upload this chapter to change the math… I forgot he would be in calculus -_-' hahaha anyway! Thank you for your reviews! They really help! XD**

I stared at my ceiling. I've BEEN staring at my ceiling. For the past…. Four hours? Well, either way, I can't leave because my father is down fucking stairs in the living room. Damn him.

Which reminds me, the last thing I had to eat was tomatoes at that bastard's house… about… almost 24 hours ago. And I am hungry. There, my stomach just growled. It's BEEN growling. Damn hunger.

My whole body hurts. My wrists, arms, legs, all of it. And it just keeps getting worse.

I heard the door bell ring. Wonder who it is. Better not be that potato bastard or I'll fucking kill him. Feli answered the door. How do I know this? You could hear his fucking "Ve~"ing from all the way down fucking stairs dammit!

The only thing I heard from the conversation downstairs was "For Lovino!" Which obviously came from my father. Bastard.

Before I really could catch what was going on, someone practically flew into my fucking room and attacked (Hugged) me! I jolt up to see the tomato bastard hopping up in front of my face!

"W-What the hell!" Would you look at that. He's smiling~ OF COURSE HE'S FUCKING SMILING HE'S THE FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD!

"Lovi~ You were late to tutoring so I came to see you!" What? Tutoring? He literally meant EVERY FUCKING DAY!

"Bastard! Whatever! Just get off of me dammit!" He stood up and I looked at the door way. Feli was smiling happily and my father was glaring daggers at me.

-0.0-

How this happened I have no idea. All I remember was Feli and my father talking to Antonio, something about them asking him if he was my boyfriend, which I denied for him, and then I pretty much blanked out the rest of my memory. And now I'm here, at the tomato bastard's house, with a pillow and a bag full of clothes.

Apparently I'll be staying here for three days. For studying or something? God only knows why my father would ever agree to it.

"Ready to go in Lovi~?" Damn him and his cheery ass voice!

"Whatever bastard."

-0.0-

I left it up to the bastard to put my pillow and bag in his room while I laid on the couch flipping through channels.

When the moron came back he stood behind the couch and stared at me. Creepy tomato bastard.

"What do you want bastard?" He smiled as if I had just read his mind. Idiot.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch or on the bed?" "Bed." I replied without hesitation which may have seemed rude but I honestly don't care.

"Aww~ But I want the bed~ Your smaller so you should sleep on the couch~" I'm the guest here! Don't the GUESTS get to choose where they want to sleep!

"I'm either taking the bed or am leaving." I glanced up and watched his face turn worried.

"Noooo! Lovi~ Don't gooooo~" I smirked. I obviously won that fight.

We made pasta for dinner again. After eating it I took a shower. I had to use his creepy ass turtle shaped 'ocean breeze' shampoo. But seriously, ocean breeze? Is that even a smell! And it's shaped as a turtle! How old is he? Five?

When I got out of the bathroom Antonio was setting up his 'bed' for the night. Making sure he had enough pillows and setting up the blanket and all that shit.

I walked into his bedroom and jumped on the bed. It was soft and comfy. Way better than mine. I started to feel a little guilty, taking his bed, eating his food, mooching off of him… but then again it was his idea in the first place so the guilt quickly passed.

The bastard walked into his bedroom and grinned at me. "Like the bed Lovi?" I nodded. He placed his hand on the light switch. "Good night Lovi~"

I threw the covers over me and he turned off the lights. Just before he closed the door I mumbled a quick 'Night, tomato bastard', which he seemed to notice since he laughed and then shut the door.

-0.0-

I woke up in the middle of the night thanks to a dream of me falling off a building. I hate those kinds of dreams. You wake up right before you 'die', and then can't fall back asleep.

Since I couldn't fall back asleep anyway, I decided to get up and get a drink or something. It was when I stepped into the living room that I realized I wasn't at my house. What? I'm not very bright when I first wake up! Big deal! CHIGI! Bastard!

The tomato bastard was asleep on the couch. One of his arms were over his stomach, the other over the top of the couch. One leg was hanging off the couch and touching the floor while the other was straight and slightly hanging off the edge since he was too tall. His blanket was on the floor.

Now I feel bad dammit! I watched him as he slept. CHIGI! Not in a creepy way! I was just making sure he wasn't going to wake up because I was too loud is all dammit!

I walked up to him and rested my elbow on the side of the couch next to the Spaniard's head. I held up my head with my hand and started to mess with the bastard's hair again. So soft…

He twitched in his sleep. "Lovi…." My heart started racing and my cheeks started to flush. Dammit! What the hell is this! I let go of his hair and ran into my (his) room. I threw the covers over my head and just laid there silently.

What's wrong with me! Stupid heart! Stop beating so quickly! Dammit!

-0.0-

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Quickly fallowing the scent, I found myself at the island table, watching the Spanish bastard cook.

He turned around and smiled at me. "buenos días Lovi! You hungry?" (Good morning- Spanish) Damn that morons smile! My heart's going crazy! What the hell is wrong with me!

"Buongiorno Antonio… and yeah, I'm hungry."(Good morning- Italian) My face was slightly red. I looked at Antonio who was staring at me as if he had just seen a ghost. What's his problem? Suddenly he started to grin and out of nowhere he jumped on me, sending us both to the fucking floor. And it HURT.

"W-what the hell!" My heart started beating even faster than it had before and now my face was bright red. What's wrong with me!

"Lovi! You said my name when you said good morning! I'm so happy! I didn't even expect you to say good morning let alone with my name! Maybe a 'Morning Bastard' but not like how you did! Ahh! I could just die of joy Lovi~!" He was blushing and his face was right next to mine. I think my heart might explode it's beating so fast!

I smelt something burning. "H-hey… I think the pancakes are burning." His eyes shot open and he jumped up, saving the pancake. How heroic.

I stood up and sat back down at the island table, watching the Spanish idiot cook again. I looked down at the floor. Something is seriously wrong. Maybe I ate too many tomatoes or something? Nah, how can you eat TOO MANY TOMATOES? It's impossible.

Apparently Antonio had finished cooking and I hadn't realized it, because when I looked back up again he was right next to me and we each had a plate of pancakes in front of us. "What's wrong Lovi?" I don't know! That's what I'm trying to figure out!

"Nothing." I started to eat my pancakes and luckily the bastard decided not to ask any more questions. But then again, maybe he would know what it is? Maybe it's some kind of puberty thing or something? I'll ask later. Maybe.

When I finished eating he grabbed my plate and took care of it so I just decided to sit on the couch until he was done.

"Hey Lovi! Want to help me take care of the tomato garden?" Yes! But I'm not going to say it like that.

"Sure…" We both headed out onto his little porch/ tomato garden. He gave me a pair of gloves and the watering can. I started to water the garden while he picked out all of the ripe ones.

By the time we finished it was already twelve. Instead of making a whole meal we just ate the fresh tomatoes. And damn they were so good!

Sadly, the time for studying arrived.

-0.0-

I stared long and hard at the question before me. I was determined to get this one right! We had spent hours studying this crap and if I got it right we would stop for the day.

I felt an idiotic stare emanating next to me, as if cheering me on. I can do this! DONE! "Is it… f(x)dx=F(b)-F(a)?" I turned to face my tutor who's eyes lit up. Which can only mean….

"Yay! You did it Lovi!" I was brought into a tight embrace and I felt my face heat up and my heart start pounding.

"G-Get off dammit!" I didn't REALLY want him to let go but I couldn't just sit there and let him hug me! My heart was going out of control. I pushed the bastard off of me and put my hands together on my lap. My face was red and I stared at the floor.

"Lovi?" He sounded concerned. It's not his fault! I just don't understand why my heart keeps acting like this!

"H-hey… Can I ask you something?" I glanced at Antonio who looked slightly worried.

"Sure. Anything… what is it?" I looked back at the floor.

"Uhh… well… I have this friend who umm… well, his heart keeps beating really fast when he's with this other guy… and he asked me why that was but I didn't know so I'm asking you and yeah…" If I had been talking to anyone else they would have caught on right away. I'm glad I asked this moron instead because his eyes lit up and he grinned, his face a little pink.

"Your friend is in love with the guy! When your heart beats really quickly, and you can feel your face start to heat up just by looking at their face.… it means you're in love!" I looked at the bastard with a disbelieving stare. There's no way….

My face started to heat up and my heart started beating really fast. "Hmm? Lovi! You look like a tomato! What's wrong? Don't like the guy your friend likes?" This can't be happening. This CAN NOT be happening!

"Sh-shut up bastard! CHIGI!" I crossed my arms and looked away. This is really bad! He's a teacher dammit! Not to mention a turtle obsessed moron! (Didn't mention tomatoes because he's also obsessed with them)

"Well~" I turned back around and faced Antonio, who was standing up. "I don't know about you, but I want ice cream~ Want some Lovi?"

"yeah…" I watched Antonio as he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls, spoons, and a container of chocolate ice cream. Which reminds me I haven't had ice cream in a really long time… wait! What am I thinking! I have more important things to be thinking about! Like what to do about the moron I apparently am in love with!

"Here you go Lovi~" Antonio held out a bowl of ice cream in front of me, which I grabbed and started eating.

There was a knock at the door. I looked at Antonio expectantly, who just sat there like an idiot. Apparently he wasn't expecting anyone. Whoever was at the door started pounding on the door impatiently. I stood up to go get the door since the tomato bastard wasn't doing anything.

As I walked over to the door Antonio finally stood up and ran in front of me. I stopped and watched him walk over and open the door.

When he opened the door two idiots stood there smiling. One holding a few bottles of wine and the other holding two six packs of beer. The Spanish idiot started to grin as well. And there they stood, the three morons. (Otherwise known as the bad touch trio)

**Author's note: **

**Yay! This chapter isn't so sad! X3 Please review~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Last chapter~**

**-0.0-**

Antonio let his two friends inside. As they walked in they noticed me standing there. The French bastard spoke up first. "Mon ami… if you are busy we can come back another time?" I turned bright red and punched the asshole in the face.

"No no you have it all wrong Francis! I'm helping Lovi study~ He's staying over for a few days!" His two friends grinned at him knowingly.

"Whatever! The awesome ME is here so let's start drinking!" Gilbert raised his beer up in the air and plopped down on the couch. I quickly took a seat at the island table since I didn't want to be anywhere near those drunk bastards.

Francis took a seat next to Gilbert on the couch and Antonio sat next to me with a beer in his hands. When he got that, I don't know.

They started talking about random shit while they were drinking. Aren't they adults? Really, teachers drinking around a minor, how irresponsible can you get?

-0.0-

After all the alcohol was gone, they settled down and started talking casually. I noticed Gilbert's bird start flying towards me. I watched as it landed in the counter next to me.

I could have sworn the thing gave me a rape face, if that was even possible. It moved closer and I started to freak out. Being very creeped out by the bird, I decided to go (hide) in Antonio's room until they left.

-0.0-

Being bored with nothing else to do, I decided to take a nap. Yes, I know, how exciting.

-0.0-

_I looked around at where I was. It was familiar, like I had been there a lot. I glanced around again, it was a preschool. Next to me stood an all too familiar grumpy dark haired child with the same shitty curl on the right side of his head. Who may you ask is this adorable little midget? Me of course. _

_With nothing better to do, I decided to fallow the little me. He was heading towards a car, that was probably here to pick him up. _

_He hopped inside and so did I. When I sat down I looked up at the driver and felt something warm light up inside me. It was my mother. She had the same old light brown hair that I had remembered. With the same fair skin, red lips, and dark green eyes. _

_The boy next to me (me) sat there grumpily, not saying a word. He just crossed his arms and stared out the window. My mother seemed to notice._

"_What's wrong honey? Not feeling well?" I watched the kid as he sighed and started talking. _

"_Everyone keeps saying how Feli is so nice and how I should be more like him and blah blah blah! Bastards!" My eyes drifted back to my mom who was actually LOOKING BACK at little me! WHILE DRIVING! How could I not have said something about that! _

"_Language Lovi! And I think you're perfect just the way you are! You just gotta speak up a little more with nicer words." She smiled warmingly and I noticed mini me loosen up._

"_Whatever." She FINALLY turned back around again and watched the road. Thank god. _

"_I love you Lovi~ Do you love me~?" Mini me kept his mouth shut and his arms crossed. "Come on~ Just once~? Say it~" Still nothing. "Please~ OH SHIT!" I stared at my mother as another car turned out of nowhere and rammed into the driver's seat, an instant kill. My mouth opened and I just stared._

_Blood started to drip down her body and onto the floor. There was a scream. It was the younger me. "Mama! Mama! Don't go mama! I love you! I really do! So don't go!" But it was too late to say those words now. She can't hear you. _

_Suddenly I was engulfed into a bright light, which slowly faded into the scene of a funeral. My mother's funeral. _

_The smaller me was in the front, next to Feli who was hugging our father. Everyone was crying except me. The tears wouldn't allow themselves to fall, I felt dead. My eyes had lost all light in them and were now just blank orbs. _

_I glanced around as I heard whispers. People were whispering to each other things like, "I heard he was being a brat and distracted her when she was driving. It's HIS fault! HE should be dead!" and "If he were more like Feli she wouldn't have been distracted by the boy's temper! He's to blame!" _

_I desperately wanted to speak up, but I couldn't. To them I was a ghost. The younger me stayed quiet as well. He looked lifeless. _

_Glancing at my father I noticed a glare. It was directed at ME. Not mini me, but ME. Everything else disappeared except for me and my father surrounded by black. I stared at him and he stared back._

_He pulled out a gun and aimed it at my forehead. My eyes widened in terror. He wouldn't. He set his finger on the trigger. " It's your fault." He whispered, but I managed to hear it before he pulled the trigger._

-0.0-

I shot up. It took me a few seconds to realize where I was. I was in Antonio's room, on his bed. It was dark outside.

Something next to me moved and my head shot down towards whatever it was. "Lovi?" It was the tomato bastard. Wait. In BED with ME was the fucking TOMATO BASTARD!

"W-W-W-What the hell!" If it weren't for his arm around my waist I would have jumped out of bed. Damn bastard!

"Lovi~ I was tired~ And you looked so peaceful I couldn't help but also want to sleep soundly~"

"Forget it! Do whatever you want! Bastard!" I laid back down and faced away from him. Stupid idiotic moron! Now I won't be able to sleep! My hearts going to explode! I'm gonna KILL YOU!

-0.0-

Antonio's POV the next morning:

It's morning! I sat up straight and looked around the room, surprised to find Lovi still asleep next to me. Aww~ So cute~ Lovi~ I started petting his head, careful not to hit his curl. That would be bad. Even though I want to- no! BAD ANTONIO! Can't let him know how I feel about him!

I felt Lovi move and looked down at him. The way he had moved his arm just barely lifted the right sleeve. I noticed something on his wrist. Cuts?

To get a better view, I carefully lifted his arm up to me and pulled his sleeve down. There were healing scars from cutting! Little adorable Lovi has emo scars! And not only that! There's also a burn scar that doesn't look self inflicted.

What's happening to my Lovi!

-0.0-

Back to Lovi's POV:

I wake up to see the tomato bastard checking out my scars! Shit! I shot up and pulled my wrist away.

"W-W-What are you doing dammit!" I held my wrist up defensively. Antonio looked darker than usual, almost… angry?

"Lovi. What happened to your wrist?" He was staring straight into my eyes. I glanced away trying to think up some excuse but to no avail. "Tell me. Now."

My eyes started to tear up. Not like there was any reason though! It was just sort of bright and my eyes hurt so tears started coming out is all dammit! CHIGI! Shut up! "N-Nothing happened!" Wow. Good lie. Really. Nice one.

I started to break under his gaze. "Lovi. NOW." That's when I broke, spilling more than just tears but also everything that had happened since my father had arrived.

By the time I was done I was still crying and had my face buried into Antonio's chest. I glanced up to see his reaction. At first he looked like he was about to get hit by a fucking truck, but his expression slowly turned to one of anger.

"Where's your father now?" I stared at him. Why did he want to know?

"At home. Why?" I watched as he stood up and walked over to his closet. He pulled out a giant ass axe.

"Because I'm going to kill him." I jumped up and ran over to him.

"No! You can't do that! He may be an ass but Feli loves him and he loves Feli so they can live happily! Plus you're not thinking straight! And would you put the axe down!" His expression softened slightly and he put the axe down.

"Then I'm going to go have a very adult like conversation with him. MAN to MAN." With that he walked out of the room and I fallowed. He ran into the morning streets in the direction of my house. I stayed behind, not wanting to be a part of their fight.

After about ten minutes I heard a knock at the door. I opened it with full force, intending to yell at the bastard. When I opened it, however, it wasn't Antonio but instead my father.

"You told him, didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question and I just stared at him.

"W-What?" I had told Antonio, but if he didn't know that I would rather him not find out until the cops came and took him away.

"You told him!" He pulled me out of the house and threw me on the floor. He pulled out a gun.

My eyes widened and tears started to stream out. This was NOT happening! It has to be a dream! There's no way he would ever MURDER someone! That would get his hands dirty!

"If I'm going to jail anyway I might as well finish you off. It's revenge. You killed my wife, so I'll kill you." He set his finger on the trigger.

Out of nowhere Antonio ran up and smashed his fist in my father's mouth. My father went flying and that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

-0.0-

I woke up being held by the bastard. He had his arms wrapped around me and we were sitting on his front porch.

I looked around and saw my father being taken away by police. What the hell happened? When did the police even show up? My head hurt and I really didn't feel like thinking.

I felt something brush my ear. "Your safe now" I turned my head around to meet with Antonio's. Bastard. It's not like I'm scared or anything! Definitely not dammit!

A few feet away I heard a 've~' so I looked up to meet my brother. Who was apparently also with the damn potato bastard and grandpa. "Lovino!" Feli and grandpa snatched me out of Antonio's arms and started squeezing me to death.

"D-Dammit! L-Let go! A-A-Air!" They seemed to get the picture and loosened their grip.

"We were so scared when we got that phone call fratello! We thought you were dead or something! I don't know what I would do if I lost you as well!" Did they not tell them about, I don't know… MY FATHER GETTING ARRESTED! Shouldn't they be more worried about him?

"I can't believe my son in law would actually do that…. But all the same I'm glad you are alright! I would just roll over and die if something had happened to my grand babies!" There it was again. That killer hug. Not to mention now the big baby was crying.

I looked around and noticed Francis, Gilbert, and Matthew were there. When the hell did they even get here? And why!

"The awesome me got a phone call from Antonio so I had to check up on my birdies friend! Being the awesome boyfriend I am and all!" Oh god no. They're… ugh… Matthew! Why the hell! Forget it… AND WOULD YOU STOP BLUSHING!

Francis grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Mon chere~ I am glad to see you are alright. But if you want, I could make you feel even be- ACK!" That, my friend, is the sound of Antonio kicking his friend across the yard.

Before I could laugh at Francis, I was pulled inside. "Bye bye mi amigos! Have to go now~" The cheerful Spaniard closed the door and sighed. When he looked at me he turned a bright pink. What the hell?

"H-Hey Lovi…. Let's sit down, si?" I nodded and fallowed the tomato lover to the couch. When we sat down he grabbed both my hands in his and turned ten shades darker.

"L-Lovi… I-I…. well…. You see…. The thing is…. I-I-" "Spit it out bastard!" So what? I got annoyed. Big deal. It was OBVIOUSLY important! So it's not MY fault he was taking forever! Not to mention my chest was pounding, making it more difficult to concentrate.

He locked his beautiful bright green eyes with mine. Before I even knew what happened he pulled me into a kiss. I froze. My heart stopped working and I couldn't think straight. There's no way. Right?

He pulled back, face flushed. I stared at him and a blush slowly spread across my face.

"Lovi…. I love you! Ti amo Lovi!" My mind kept repeating his words over and over again. I noticed him staring expectantly at me, as if waiting for me to either accept his confession or turn him down. My face heated up and I embraced the idiotic Spaniard.

"I love you too…. bastard" I buried my face in his chest and tried to hide my ever growing blush.

"Ti amo Lovi~" He wrapped his arms around me and we sat like that for what seemed like forever.

**A/N: IT'S DONE! Haha stupid father should get the death sentence…. Notice how NO ONE cares that the father was sent to jail? Not even Feli hahaa~ Well anyway! Sorry this whole story thingy was so short… I had intended for it to be around 10 or 11 chapters but then I started to feel like I was stretching it out way too far and there was like NO progress what so ever…. Especially when I hit a writer's block…. Well anyway! Please review and comment~ Love ya guys lots~**

**I'll try my best on the next story as well! X3 Any questions bout this story feel free to ask! Like someone had asked why Antonio wasn't fired for bein clingy and stuff since he's a teacher….. my answer would probably have to be because that school is awesome and once they reach the age of consent they can do whatever they want~ XD**

**(If Lovi had reported him though then that would have been a different story~ Haha~) Thanks for reading! X3**


End file.
